A New Enemy
by Germancardfightfan
Summary: Happens before Episode 13. A new thread arises, leaving destroyed buddies in his way and he is after Tenbu. Gao and the others have to figure out a way to stop the new enemy fast, but his appearance brings up things about the past best forgotten. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The General appears

Castle Store

The day had gone by fairly calm, Gao and and Kazane hanging out at the mall. Gao was happy to have a pause from the constant Hundred Demons Attacks, so he and Kazane had spend the day together, watching Buddyfights at the Mall stage and occasionally joining into a fight themselves. At the moment, Gao watched Kazane finishing off on off her opponents with her buddys Double Attack. Giving the now cheering girl a thumb up, he turned away from the fighting stage, planning to get something to eat.

Just as he left the area near the stage, a bright blue light erupted from the side of the stage opposing Kazane. Kazane was blended by the bright light and when it died down a figure in a long black coat and a mask, together hiding his entire body, was revealed. The figure spoke, his voice distorted:"Face me, Wind!" Kazane took a step back, clearly surprised by the sudden challenge. The figure only laughed throwing out his hand, to emit a stream of blue energy, connecting itself with Kazanes Core Gadet before disappearing. The Figure said:"Now you have no choice, but to face me. My machine has locked us in battle. The only way you can leaf now, is by buddy fighting me. Luminize, now!"

Kazane was still in a bit of a shock, but placed her on the orb of her Coregadet which was a yellow and green baseball. After taking a deep breath, she spoke:"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labryinth!" The figure drew a trident from under his cloak. The trident was completely blue, the crystal sitting at its top, just beneath the tips. Before the figure could luminize, an all too familiar Ufo appeared, releasing Paruko Nanana. The announcer spoke:"Welcome to Castle Fighting stage. Today we have a fight between Kazane Fuyimia and a fighter I have no idea of, who he is!" The figure spoke up:"You may call me the General. Would you please not interrupt me. Dragons of the bottomless oceans, reveal your ancient power to this world. Accent to the surface in service of your empire and herald the coming of the Sea God. Luminize Aquatic Dragon Army!" The trident began to shine in a brilliant blue light, as the now luminized cards gathered at its top. The figured rammed the trident into the fighting stage, leaving it standing still.

Both fighters said at the same time:"Let's race the flag!" While on Kazane's side appeared the Dungeon World flag, her Buddy Blade sitting right Beside her in his full form, on the figures side appeared a blue flag, displaying large waves and a big Dragon head appearing from beneath them. The figure said:"Before you ask, I fight for Aqua World. I assume you haven't heard of it, it wasn't used in years after all. It's a quite powerful and rare world. My buddy will appear as soon as I need him! Now, I'll take the first turn. I Charge and Draw. I call to the left, Aquatic Dragon Hunter and to the left, I call Aquatic Dragon Mage!"

On the left appeared a Serpent like dragon with bright Blue scales, holding a giant bow. A quiver of arrows was strapped to his back. On the right appeared another Serpent Dragon this time clearly female. Her scales were slightly darker, and she wielded a long staff crowned by a blue and black Crystal. The Crystal began to glow, the glow transferring itself into the gage, charging an additional. The figure explained:"As long as I have another Aqua Dragon attribute card on my field, once per turn my Mage will generate me an additional gauge. Next I play the Set Spell Aquatic Resonance. Now, whenever I sent a card with Aqua Dragon in its attribute to the Drop Zone, the top card of my deck will be sent into this cards soul. And now Hunters skill. I pay one gauge and discard a Aqua Dragon from my hand to draw two. Since an Aqua Dragon was sent to the Drop Zone, I add one card to Resonances soul. Now Hunter, strike!"

The Dragon Hunter quickly took aim and fired at Kazane, dealing 1 Point of Damage to her. The general coninued:"Final Phase, I cast and set Aquatic Dragon Requiem! Now, from this point on, all Aqua Dragons sent to the Drop Zone via a card skill, will be put into this cards Soul instead. Also it increases the Attack and Defense of all Aqua Dragon by 1000 for each of my Set Spells!" Both Dragons were surrounded by a glowing Aura. Paruko announced:"Through his quick combinations, the General not only managed to increase his hand, but also set up an impressive combo of cards, increasing the attack and defence of both his monsters to 5000 each. Let's see how Kazane will respond!"

Kaznae announced:"Draw, Charge and Draw. I Call Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna and two Gummy Slimes. The three of them will attack the fighter!" The three monsters quickly leaped into the air and against their opponent, but were quite surprise, when they found their way blocked by Hunter. The General explained:"I cast Aquatic Dragon Tactic. I'm allowed to move one of my monsters!" Kazane quickly ordered a link attack, her three monsters coming to 6000 Power. The General quickly countered:"Aquatic Response. My Monster gets plus 3000 Power and defence, as well as the counerattack, which he will use to destroy Sheila Vanna!" The warrior Lady was quickly destroyed by an arrow of the serpent Dragon and the Gummy were unable to attack. The General laughed:"Nice try, if this would have worked, I would have lost 7 live points in one turn, but, this move was far too easy to counter. I thought you were more of a challenge Wind!" Kazane had no other choice but to end her move.

The General quickly used the skills of his two Dragons and his draw and Charge and Draw to bring his hand up to two and his gauge was at three. He announced:"I call to the centre, Aquatic Dragon Guardian. His Skill, I put the top card of my deck in the soul of any card with Aqua Dragon in its Attribute. I choose Aquatic Dragon Requiem. Then my Hunter and my Mage will take out your Gummy Slimes!" In the centre position appeared another Serpent Dragon, this time wielding a giant shield as his weapon. The Hunter and the mage fired an energy beam and an arrow at the two slimes, destroying them effortlessly. The remaining Dragon threw his shield at Kazane cutting two of her life Points away and the shield returned to its owner. The General spoke:"Since an Aquatic Dragon damaged you, I can activate this Spell. Aquatic Soulcharge, allowing me to charge two cards into the Soul of any Aqua Dragon Attribute card. I chose Requiem!" Two cards flew from the generals Deck into the blue orb. One of them began to glow. The General continued:"Activating Aquatic Chargers Skill, when he is charged, I can pay one gauge to draw two cards and since the cost I paid was an Aqua Dragon it goes straight into Requiem Soul! And now, since it has reached four, the Countdown to your demise has begun!" The Turn changed back to Kazane again.

She announced:"Draw, Charge and Draw, I Buddycall Blade Wing Phönix to the right and another Sheila to the left. Then I equip, Brave Equipment Glory Seeker! Blade destroy his Guardian!" The Phönix unleashed a hail of steal Feathers against his enemy, completely obliterating it. The General announced:"When Guardian is destroyed, I can charge him into an Aqua Dragon Attribute Card. I choose Resonance!" Kazane continued her onslaught with Shiela against the General, but he quickly countered:"I cast Aqua Dragon shield. Your Attack is nullified and I get an additional gauge!" Kazane and Blade continued in attacking the fighter without the General interfering. After they cut down his to five she ended her turn.

The General declared:"Final turn!" Paruko announced:" The General has just declared, that he is going to win this turn, despite Kazane sitting at seven life points and only having two monsters with a critical of one on his field. Will he be able to fulfil his declaration?" The General continued:"Draw, Charge and Draw, Perfect. I activate Aquatic Dragon Resonances Effect. I sacrifice it with four cards in its Soul to draw two. I will use the skills of my dragons as well and cast Aquatic charge, to increase my gauge by two. And now, I pay one gauge sacrifice two Aqua Dragons already on my field sending the gauge directly into Requiems Soul and cast. Awakening of the Sea God. With this spell, I can call a Size 3 Aqua Dragon directly from my deck. Dragon that rules over all oceans, appear on this battlefield. Lead your underlings into battle and let your pure judgment consume my foes. Show your godly power and lead me towards my destiny. I buddycall, Aquatic Dragon God, Poseidon!" A swirling vortex of blue energy appeared underneath the General, consuming all his monsters, before realising a blast of pure energy. From the Vortex emerged first only a giant Dragonhead, followed by a long sleek body and two big wings. Before it could fully emerge, it let out a loud roar, the resulting shockwave pushing everyone back.

When it was fully out of the portal Kazane could only step back in pure fear. The dragon was gigantic, his body clad in armour of a so dark blue it was almost black. The few parts that weren't covered showed scales in the same colour. His weapon was a giant trident, almost as big as himself. The wings were equally big spotting a slightly brighter blue. The General continued:"Behold, the ruler over all oceans the most powerful Dragon lord in existence, but I'm not done yet. I call to the right and left, guardian of holy water, perceus and guardian of sacred water, triton!" Beside Poseidon appeared two almost identical looking serpent Dragon, the only difference were their weapon. The right wielded a long sword, while the other one wielded a trident similar to poseidons. Both had blue green scales and wore a blue armor, decorated with golden symbols. Before the general could continue, Paruko interrupted him:"How is this possible? The General just called two size 2 monster despite having a size 3 monster on the field. Is he cheating?" The General laughed as he responded:"Far from it. Triton and Perseus are to loyal to their king and god to let him enter the fray alone. As long as Poseidon is on my field they are treated as size 0 monsters. Now I activate their respective abilities. By paying 2 life's, perseus generates a gauge for each of them. Under the same conditions, triton allows me to draw 2 cards. Now, Triton, erase Sheila. Holy trident blast!"

From tritons trident shot a lightning bolt at his enemy, obliterating Sheila. Perseus quickly followed cutting Kazane down to 6 life. The General continued:"Now Poseidon attack her directly. Ocean God Rage!" From Poseidons trident emerged a giant Energy Orb, shooting at Kazane, but she quickly nullified the attack with Divine Protection of Shalsana, regaining one life. She was about to relax, only to see a second energy orb coming at her. Unable to block the attack her life was reduced to five. The General laughed and declared:"Final Phase, I pay five gauge and release Requiem, with six cards in its Soul. Ancient Song that carries the power of the fallen Souls, let your melody be heard across the oceans. Let it be the last thing your enemies hear before their death and be a sign for your warriors absolute power!" The blue energy orb hovering above the generals field grew in size until it was swallowed by Poseidon. After a few moments Poseidon opened his mouth again, letting a slow and almost unearthly music out. Energy began to gather in his mouth, the song getting more and more intense. Finally, the energy exploded outwards in a single beam of light, racing across the battlefield the music growing even more intense, until it finally hit Kazane. The music ended with her being consumed by the energy and her falling to the ground unconsciously. Triton and Perseus faded away leaving only a concerned Blade hovering above Kazane.

Before he could do anything, he was grabbed by Poseidon. The General said to him:"This, is what happens to the weak. I have an offer for you Blade Wing Phoenix. Join us, join the hundred demons, we could use new units, after your friends purified our allies. Join us and you will receive incredible power far greater than anything you can imagine!" Blade answered:"I'll never join the likes of you, especially, after what you have done to my buddy, release me immediately, you brute!" The general only laughed:"You just signed your death. Poseidon, do us all a favour and do what you have to!" Before the dragon could follow the order, a loud serene was heard. The General cursed:"The Buddypolice, why now? Everything was going perfectly! Oh well, plan change. Poseidon remove him from Earth." The dragon nodded, quickly blasting Blade with Energy, dissolving his form. Before the Buddypolice could raise a barrier the dragon disappeared and the general stepped through a new blue gate vanishing from the stage.

The Buddypolice quickly swarmed the place, questioning the spectators what had happened. Kazane awoke in the middle of the chaos obviously confused and unsure where Blade had gone. She looked around almost in fear but couldn't find her buddy. Gao who had come in, when the other officers had appeared talked with Takihara:"We have no idea what happened to be honest. We got a report that this general did something to her buddy and we scanned the area, nut there is no trace of him. Could you please take care of her Gao? We will contact you, as soon as something new comes up!" Gao nodded and quickly led Kazane out of the mall.

Kazane seemed in absolute distress:"What happened to Blade? I can't feel him anymore, why did he leave?" Gao tried to reassure her:"He was forced to leave by this General! I'm sure he will return soon! Just, please stay at the house, we don't know, if the General will attack you again. We will look for Blade!" Inwardly, Gao was fuming with anger. Why did the General attack Kazane? What was his goal? Who was behind the mask?

Ikazuchis lair

A blue Portal opened in the back of the cave, the General stepping through it. He was greeted by Sophia who already awaited him. He said:"Step One is complete. That was far too easy. He will become angrier and angrier, and soon he will become consumed by his rage. Then I'll strike. I'll destroy Drum and get Tenbu from him!"


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion and a new world

Headquaters of the Buddypolice

Count Dawn was already in the room, when Gao came in. He was listening to the report about the Generals attack. When the report was finished, Commander I asked:"Any idea about this Aqua World? We have never heard about it before?" The Count didn't reply for several minutes, clearly deep in thought. Finally he replied:"I have, but it was a long time ago. I wasn't aware that there were any buddy contract between earth and Aqua World. The Dragon, Poseidon was its name, I met him personally when I visited the world myself. I admit he was a bit power-hungry, but I even so, I can hardly believe, he would join the hundred demons. Do we have the video?" A technicians quickly nodded bringing the video on the big screen.

The fight was shown, the Count Studding every second of it closely. When Poseidon appeared on the screen, he ordered to stop the video. The Count ordered:"Bring up the best footage of the General!" A second Picture appeared showing the hooded figure. At this moment another technicians spoke up:"Count Dawn, we have searched the Databank for the Core Gadget or a buddy contract, but we have nothing!" The Count nodded:"As expected. According to the report, the trident isn't a Dark Core, which means, we should have information about it. Where did he get it? Where did the General got the Buddyrare? Why was Kazane his first target? What happened to Blade Wing Phönix? There are too many unknown factors!"

At this point Commander I noticed Gao. Gao quickly asked:"Any sign of Blade or any clue what this dragon has done to him? Kazane is in total distress at the moment! She said she can't feel him anymore." Commander I shook his head, while Count Dawn perked up at the mention of Kazanes state, especially at the last part. She couldn't feel him anymore. He knew the two had been bound to each other for a few years, so it didn't surprise him, that Kazane could feel her buddy, but the fact that she didn't felt the connection anymore, was a clear indicator. He said to Gao:"This Information is quite useful, because it at least answers one question. Poseidon simply cut of Blades connection to earth, forcing him to return to Dungeon World. He probably planned to kill him, but was most likely interrupted by our appearance. I'm afraid for the time being we can't do anything. Gao, would you tell Kazane that Blade will most likely return soon by himself. We won't be able to accelerate the process and we will have to wait!"

Gao nodded and after a quick sign from Comander I left the Comand Center. Comander I asked Count Dawn:"You know more than you want to admit!" The count answered:"I'm not sure. Speculations won't help anyone, so I would prefer to hide mine for the moment! Still, there is defiantly something off about the entire situation. I will pay a visit Aqua World, maybe I can get a lead there!" Commander I nodded and the Count disappeared leaving the Commander alone in the Centre, at least until a blue portal appeared and the General stepped through.

Commander I was immediately alerted, but the General quickly hold up his hands and said:"Relax, I'm not here to cause any trouble, at least not today!" Commander I asked:"How did you get in here? You shouldn't be able to enter through our protection shields!" The General laughed at the response and said:"You sure would like to know that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid, I can' tell you let just say that none of your security measures can stop me and for what I'm doing here, just came for a friendly chat and observing the organisation that gave" Master" Yamigedo so much trouble." Commander I noticed that his voice was pretty much dripping with irony, when he said master. He asked the General:"Why would you join the Hundred Demons? You are a quite powerful fighter, so why would you sell yourself to this monsters?"

At this Question the General laughed and responded:"Joined, Sold, are you crazy? The Hundred Demons and I simply have a common objective and I thought that a temporary alliance was the best cause of actions. I merely use them. Anyway I was only stopping by to give you and the Buddypolice a fair warning. As it happens my objective is one your members so I'll warn you once, but not more! Don't stand in my way, or you will all be consumed. I gave you a fair warning, so stay out of my way!" With that the General turned to leave, but turned around again and said:"Ah, before I forget it, you may want to talk to your Count Dawn about Yamigedo and what he knows about it. I'm pretty sure your Omni Lord hasn't talked about anything and since Tenbu lost his memories... Yeah best talk to Count Dawn and please, give him mine and Poseidons regards...!" With that another Portal opened before the General. He quickly stepped through disappearing again, leaving a confused Commander I behind.

Ikazuchis lair

The General repapered inside the cave, already awaited by Sophia. She asked:"What was the point of that? You risk everything for such a step!" The General answered:"It was necessary, I planted distrust between the members of the Buddypolice, which will only help us with our plan. If evreything goes according to the plan, we soon will have Tenbu in our hand and the weakened Buddypolice will only help Master Yamigedo further, but still, we will need to do this carefully. My Plan was already set into motion and I have one or two tricks up my sleeve. Mikado will falter sooner or later!" With that the General opened another Portal, disappearing from view.

He reappeared again, this time in the underground Maze beneath Aibo Academy. A ghostly version of Poseidon appeared next to him. The General asked:"Have you found the deck yet?" The dragon shook his head. The General cursed and started to walk up and down. He said:"I was sure Mikado had it, who else would this idiot give it to? We need to find the deck before we execute the final part of our plan We can't risk Neptun interfering!" Poseidon agreed with a roar. The General continued walking up and down, debating different strategies. He asked Poseidon:"You have destroyed his body, right? He shouldn't be able to manifest, which means that his spirit is still trapped inside his card, but this could become a problem, if Mikado finds the deck. I wouldn't put it past Neptun to bond with drum and then, we have a real problem. Where could the deck be? It is most likely protected from outside detection, but where is it? When he died, I thought the trouble would end but no our little "Mighty Sun Fighter" becomes the bane in my plan. Continue the search, I will think of something in the meantime!" The Dragon nodded disapearing from the cave, leaving the General behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Past, Present and Confusion

The General was once again in the caverns, waiting for Poseidons return. When the Dragon returned without a result the General declared:"This leads to nothing. Time to switch strategies. We will visit Mikado and extend an offer. He has the deck, but is probably not aware of it. Let's go!" The dragon nodded disappearing into the Core Gadget, while the General created a portal disappearing from the caves.

Mikado home

The General reappeared inside Gaos room and was quite surprised, when he noticed it was already dark outside. When he had gone into the caves it was only afternoon. Gao awoke from the blue shine of the portal looking around in confusion, before spotting the General. He quickly got up waking Drum, who was on his feet just as quickly. Gao angrily asked:"What do you want, General? Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" The General just responded with a mock bow saying:"Ah, I apologize for the late hour. I wasn't aware it was so late already. What I want? Something you posses while having no right to posses it and no, I'm not talking about that oversized Dragonlord. To be honest, he is not my main objective. My reason for being here, is a deck, a deck you posses. It is known as Deep Sea Dragon Army, the only other known Aqua World Deck, beside my own!"

Gao was very confused at this declaration:"What makes you think I have it? Before yesterday I never even heard of Aqua World!" The General responded:"Because I've known the former owner. When he died, the deck disappeared, never to be seen again. Since then I've searched for it, but was unable to locate it. Only recently I was able to track down his last days into this city. I know, that you knew him. So I'll make you an offer. Hand me the deck and I'll disappear again. If you don't I'll make your friends suffer, the same way, I did with Kazane. I'll return soon enough, so don't take too much time thinking about it!" With that, the General disappeared again, leaving Gao in a very confused state.

Next day Buddypolice Headquarters

It was still early in the morning, when Gao reported what had happened the previous night. Commander I listened to the report very carefully. After Gao had finished his report Commander I was silent for a few minutes, before asking Gao:"Do you have any idea who this General referred to? This could be a very important lead!" Gao shook his head:"I'm afraid I have no idea. I can't imagine who he meant!" Commander I nodded and dismissed Gao. When he was gone, Commander I sighed. This was a very unnerving development. If they at least had an idea, what the General meant, but like this... To add to the problems, Count Dawn hadn't returned from Aqua World yet, so he had no chance of questioning him. While he didn't want to distrust his old friend, he couldn't deny that Count Dawn had behaved strangely since the appearance of the Hundred Demons. Something was defiantly up and he had to know what it was. He was sure both events were connected.

In the meantime Gao and Drum headed towards a graveyard. Drum asked:"You lied to Commander I, didn't you? You know who the General was talking about!" Gao was silent for a few moments, before he answered:"Honestly, I don't know. I have a theory about who he meant, but I can't imagine that being true. I need to check a few things!" As soon as he arrived at the graveyard he headed straight for a certain grave. Drum followed him closely. When they arrived at the grave they were already awaited by the General. Drum instantly transformed into his full form, pointing his Drill at the General. The General raised his hands in a calming gesture:"Peace Drum, I'm not here to fight against you or cause anyone any harm. I see Gao, that you the connection, I wanted you to make!" He pointed towards the Grave, which bore the name Yota Mikado. Gao asked:"What does my brother have to do with this? He has been dead for almost six years. He newer was a buddyfighter, so what the heck are you up to with all of this?"

The General laughed:"That is what you think. Think back, weren't there times, when he had unexplainable boosts of health. and behaved strangely, like disappearing for a few days, returning worse than before?" Gao recoiled in shock:"How do you know that? You can't know about that!" The General responded:"Because I knew him. He and I were the only two known user of Aqua World. His Buddy was Deep Sea Dragon Emperor Neptun, the pretty much opposite of my Poseidon! We met in battle a few days before his death. Before you ask, no I had nothing to do with it. When Yota died he hid the deck and his buddycard and since then I've searched for it. That is all I'm going to say for the moment, so I'll take my leave. Think about my offer."

With that, the General disappeared, leaving Gao and Drum standing alone at the grave. After a few moments Drum said:"That was strange. Gao what do you think? Gao, what is it?" Gao was in deep thought starring down at the old grave, barley registering Drums word. His mind was wondering back to a time where Yota was still alive. He remembered finding a strange looking device in his brothers room. At the time, he hadn't known, what it was but now looking back... Why hadn't he realised it earlier. It was so obvious now. He had to find it.

Gao gave Drum a quick sign. The dragon nodded and activated his buddyskill Gao taking off. On the way Gao explained:"I just remembered something. Before Yota died I found something in his room. I didn't know, what it was at the time, but now I'm sure it is was a Core Gadget. I have to find it, I'm sure we will get some clues!" The rest of the way was spent in silence. When they arrived at the house, Gao quickly ran into his room, searching through his closet until he recovered an old box. The box was looked with an odd looking lock formed like a Sun. With shacking fingers he took a keychain from around his neck. At the end was a piece of metal formed like a sun. He remembered Yota words, when he gave him the key like it was yesterday:"When you see no other way use this key, it will give you hope!" Gao placed the key inside the lock, with no visible reaction. Gao opened the box revealing it's content.


	4. Chapter 4 Massages from the past

Inside the box were several items, three letters, a small book and two deck cases, one blue and one red, which confused Gao. Didn't the General say there were only two Aqua World Decks? One letter was addressed to Gao, the other two to each of his parents. Gao quickly opened it and read it.

Dear Gao,

when you read this letter it means, it means I've been probably gone for years already. It means that I had to leave you, Hana and our parents much too early, which I apologize for. I wish there had been another way, but I had to keep fighting. It means, I lost my buddy and the most important battle of my life, but it also means, I could pass the glimmer of hope contained within this box down to you. If as I fear it is the case, the General has returned, you will need it. The book inside this box contains everything you need to know about him, the reason, why I had to fight him in the end and the reason, why I became a buddyfighter despite my condition, leading up to accelerating my disease. When you have read it all, I hope you will understand what I've done and be able to forgive me for leaving our family so early. I can't imagine the pain you had to feel when I died and I'm sorry for causing it to you, but I had no other choice but to act the way I did and I regret nothing I have done. The only thing I truly regret is how things had to end. When you're done with this letter and the book, please give the other letters to our parents. I hope they will understand. I know how much you love my Mighty Sun Fighter Stories, Gao, so enclosed is a last chapter, meant only for you. Let the Sun strength shine through you Gao and stay strong no matter what happens.

The Emperor,

Yota Mikado

Gao was actually crying at the end of the letter but quickly swiped the tears away. He still needed to read the book, there was no time for tears. He stored away the letter and the last chapter and took the little book in his hands. On its front was the Symbol of the Mighty Sun Fighter. Gao opened the book carefully and began to read. It was written like a diary or journal and the first entry was dated six months before Yotas Death.

6th November

Dear diary,

today something really strange happened. When I woke up, I found a strange pack of cards at my bedside table and heard a voice coming from them. I opened the pack and one of the cards started to glow. When I touched the glowing card, a small blue dragon appeared from it. I was quite shocked, but a Nurse was in the room at the time and she explained, that I had drawn a buddyrare card for some kind of card game. That I drew the card seemed to mean, that the dragon was my buddy. I don't really understand what it means and the nurse couldn't help me as well. The dragon disappeared inside the card again. I will talk to him tomorrow, maybe he will know something. For the time, I'll hide the cards until I know, what is up.

Yota

7th November

Dear Diary,

the dragon has reappeared again, thank got no one was in the room this time. He introduced himself as Deep See Dragon Emperor, Neptun, but I'll just call him Neptun from now on. He told me about this fascinating card game, Future Card Buddyfight, how it connects our earth to different worlds and how monsters from those worlds can come to earth and live here to fight with humans. He asked me to keep his appearance a secret since he was technically not supposed to be here, because he was from a world that had no connections to earth. I don't really understand what he means but I'll do as he asked. Oh man, I wanted to learn more, but he had to disappear again and we hadn't got a chance to talk alone. Maybe tomorrow.

Yota

10th November

Dear Diary,

I'm back at home again and I sadly had no chance to talk to Neptun again. I tried to make him appear, but he wouldn't come. Maybe he can't appear so often, because he isn't supposed to be here. Anyway, I've continued to write another Mighty Sun Fighter Chapter and Go is already hyped for it. He loves these stories so much and I'm glad, I can make happy with them. I know this is fairly short as an entry, but I need to get going. I'll write as soon as I hear from Neptun again.

Yota

20th November

Dear Diary,

it's in the middle of the night, but I have to write down what I have just learned immediately. Neptun appeared again and he told me the reason, why he came to earth in the first place. He talked about his world Aqua World, which seemed to be pretty peaceful until about a six months ago. Apparently, at the time, a civil war has broken out, between two of the dragon fractions, the Deep Sea Dragons and the Aquatic Dragons. The leader of the Aquatic Dragons named Aquatic Dragon God Poseidon, Neptun is unsure if he is really a god or if it is just a title, took almost half of the population of Aqua World under its control and lead them against the rest of the dragons. From what I've learned the war is still raging.

Apparently, a few weeks ago, Neptun and two of his most powerful mages, managed to cast a spell upon Poseidon to weaken him. The Spell was suppose to kill him, but he was to powerful for them. Now he has fled to earth searching refuge here. Poseidon came here to hunt him down and bring peace to his world. He seemed to have been searching for a buddy for a few weeks, before finding me. I don't know, why he choose me and he doesn't really explain it himself. He asked me to help him search for Poseidon as my buddy. In exchange he would lend me some of his power in order to stop my disease from advancing. I'm not really sure, if I should agree to it, but I think, I'll do for the time being. Maybe it will give me more time with my family. The doctors prognoses I have only a few months left and if Poseidon can slow process down, I'm in.

Yota


	5. Chapter 5 The Generals is found

1st December

Dear Diary,

we have finally found Poseidon. I read on the internet about some kind of buudyfight cuircit, a group of buddyfighters, holding tournaments. While apparently not illegal, most of the fighters fight under a false name. It is pretty much open for every buddyfighter, all you need to enter is a deck and a buddy monster. There was also a list of common gathering points, where they liked to fight. Neptun and I tried our luck yesterday at an old theatre and we were luck. A buddyfight was held and I must admit the fighters seem to have some serious skills. There were around 10 fights and we had to wait till the very end, but then, we found him. He goes by the name the General and is apparently very young 10 or 11, if I had to guess but it's hard to say, because he hides his entire body beneath a cloak and a mask. Despite his age he was an excellent fighter, finishing his opponent in just 3 turns, the quickest match I've seen so far. I have to admit, I'm scared. I know so little about Buddyfight up to now, but I will have to face against him someday. At his final turn, which is apparently a signature quote of his, as I heard from a few of the other spectators, he called Poseidon out and man that dragon is huge. Considering what Neptun told me, if that is his weakened form, I would hate to fight against him at full strength. This will take a lot of preparations.

Yota

7th December

Dear Diary,

in the past week Neptun and I discussed a lot of potential ways, to get to the General. We both know, that I need a Core Gadet, to fight against the General, but Neptun is reluctant since it would mean, that we would need to make contact with the buddypolice. Neptun doesn't want the situation in Aqua World to become known, especially to a certain Count Dawn, who is a Omni Lord. I have no idea what that means and Neptun again refuses to explain it, which is quite frustrating. I hope I can convince him somehow from the opposite. As soon as I have a Core Gadet, I'll enter the curircuit. It would be much easier, if we knew the Generals true identity, but at the moment it doesn't looks like we are going to find it out any time soon. I'll writer again as soon as something new comes up.

Yota

14th December

Dear Diary,

seems like at least one discussion with Neptun was completely unnecessary. The buddypolice has caught wind of him and we both were brought to their headquarters. Luckily my family didn't notice anything. Still, I must admit, when I saw their Headquarter I was a little bit scared, it looked quite intimidating, but it seemed like I worried for nothing. I spoke with Commander I, the chef of the Buddypolice, and he was quite nice actually. I explained what happened since Neptun appeared, how we found the General and what why we didn't come to the Buddypolice. He listened to everything and didn't interrupt me. Then he wanted to speak to Neptun alone. They spoke almost half a hour and I have honestly no idea about what. When they called me back in, another man was there, which I assume is this Omni Lord Count Dawn. He and Commander I explained, that they couldn't act against the General since he hasn't done anything illegal and that, if I wanted to help Neptun, I would be on my own. Still, I got my Core Gadget and they said, they wouldn't contact my parents, as I asked them to. Mom would never let me do it, but as it seems, I have no other choice. Anyway, once I returned home, I registered myself as a member at the Buddyfight circuit. I have gone through my deck, which Neptun brought here at least a hundred times. Tomorrow is my first match and I'm nervous as hell. My first buddyfight ever.

When we were at the theatre, a spectator explained the rules of the circuit. The Fighters are ranked by Points, given for Victories and Battling. Most of the times the battles are random paired between fighters with similar Points, but there is the possibility of challenging an opponent directly, if the point difference isn't too high. The General is one of the best fighters, meaning, we will have to fight our way to the top, before we can challenge him.

Yota

15th December

Dear Diary,

i have just won my first buddyfight! I was so nervous, but Neptun really helped me during the fight. He was at my side the whole time, sometimes giving me tips on how to play the deck. It was a fascinating experience. Our opponent was a Dragon World fighter and his buddy was thousand rapier dragon. It was a long game, because my opponent kept on using dragon shields to neutralize all my attacks, but in the end, Neptun decided it with his attack. Still, despite my victory Neptun and I are worried. The General was in the stands and watched my match. He knows we are after him. Hopefully, we can stop him, before Poseidon does anything bad. I heard from Neptun about his destructive tendencies and it doesn't sound good at all. Anyway, after the fight, Neptun returned to Aqua World, saying he needed inspect the situation. This means I'm alone here on earth and I can already feel the weakness coming back. I will probably have to return to the hospital soon. i hate this stupid Illness, why did I have to end up with it? I wish there was something I could do to help Neptun, but at the moment, I can only wait and see what the near future has in store for me.

Yota

22th December

Dear Diary,

Neptun has not returned yet and I'm still in the hospital. Looks like I have to spend another Christmas here, probably my last, if the doctors prognoses are correct even with Neptuns help. Anyway, I heard a strange rumour, which leaves me quite worried. A article in the newspaper said, that several buddy monsters have disappeared, mostly from younger inexperienced fighters. None of them seemed to be able to tell anything about the attacker. Now, I think I know who's behind it, the General. Neptun told me about the possibility to absorb buddy monsters for a power increase. The General knows, we are after him, so it would make sense, to gather energy for Poseidon this way. I hop I'm wrong, but I fear I'm right.

Yota


	6. Chapter 6 The Emperors last fight

24th December

Dear Diary,

Neptun has finally returned and he brought bad news. The war in Aqua World is still raging and despite Poseidons disappearance the Aquatic Dragons are even more blood hungry than before, probably as revenge for their leader and the Deep Sea Dragon are on defences, but able to hold their ground. Now that both sides have temporarily lost their leader Neptun being with me and Posedon being with the General, it seems, as both sides are in a fragile balance, neither able to overpower the other. Seems like our fight here on earth, is going to decide the war. Even more bad news, Neptun agreed with my opinion on the missing buddies. It seems as Poseidon tries to regain enough power to return to his original form, whatever that means. Anyway, I'm stuck here probably until after new year, so I can't do anything, which is frustrating as hell. Netun is already refilling my Energy, but It'll take a few days to go in a effect. So, until something new develops, I'll sit here and continue my Sun Fighter story. At least this way, I can help Gao.

Yota

14th January

Dear Diary,

I was released from the hospital yesterday and I'm going to have my next match tomorrow. Seems as if the General was pretty inactive since New year, he didn't fight and no more buddies were destroyed. I think he realised that he draws too much attention to himself like that and has gone underground again. Still, I would love to know who is behind the mask. Why would a human do something like that and why did Poseidon decide to bond with him? No use in over thinking things, we will get our answers soon enough. Anyway, I'm excited for my next Buddyfight. My first was such a great experience, I hope the next one won't disappoint.

Yota

21th January

Dear Diary,

I have learned something quite disturbing about the General. In the past seven days, I went to fight three times, and he was there every time, observing. Neptun had a theory since we saw him for the first time and was able to confirm it yesterday. Whoever is behind the mask, is simply a puppet. Poseidon has taken control over his body. At my last fight, Neptun was able to sense a faint energy from the General that left him without a doubt about the entire thing. Since he told me about it, he has disappeared again, but he seemed quite disturbed by it, which I can understand. This at least answers one of my questions. Hopefully, when we defeat the General, we can free whoever is behind the mask.

Yota

21th Feburary

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry for the long wait, but nothing really happened in the past month. Neptun has returned to Aqua World once again and I'm back at the hospital. I've met a boy, his name is Genma. He is in the hospital because of a broken leg. We met by pure chance, while I was writing another Sun Fighter chapter and he was so fascinated by it. I promised to give it to him, when it's complete. The Next day, he came into my room and we just talked. He is a buddyfighter like me and uses Ancient World. He doesn't know, that I'm a buddyfighter as well and I intend to keep it this way. I can sense a great deal of power in him and he actually remind me a bit of Gao.

Yota

21th March

Dear Diary,

I'm out of the hospital for several weeks now. I received a buddyfight card from Genma, a few before leaving. Sunshine Fist, Sunshine Impact, a card from Dragon World. Nepun has returned as well. He is extremely worried about something, but he refuses to talk about it. He is egging me towards finally challenging the General, which brings me to the conclusion that the war has gotten even worse. I've sent him a challenge and now we are waiting for a response. Hopefully it will soon be over. The last fight is approaching.

Yota

1st April

Dear Diary,

The General has excepted my challenge. In the past week I had four fights and I hope I'm ready. I got the Response a few hours ago. We are going to fight tomorrow. We have upgraded the deck with cards, Neptun brought with him from Aqua World. He is nervous as hell. In the meantime there were several reports of destroyed buddies. Poseidon is preparing for the final showdown. He is strong, but we have to win, for Aqua World and for those whose Buddys were destroyed!

Yota

2nd April

Dear Diary,

we have lost. I thought I was prepared, but I was wrong. Neptun and I fought with all our power, but we were defeated. I was forced to watch how Poseidon consumed Neptun Energy completely, effectively destroying him. I can only feel a small trace of power come from my deck. With Neptun gone, the Aqua Dragons will win the war and rule over Aqua World. I can already feel my strength fading, but I have to make it back to my family. I have a few things left to do, before the end.

Yota

4th April

Dear Diary,

I'm in the hospital, the same room, were I met Poseidon. The room, where my Journey as a Buddyfighter began, exactly six months ago. Now I'm writing these last words, afraid to sleep, because I know, I won't wake up again. I've settled everything, the letter are written, the decks locked away, the key was given. Gao will unlock my legacy, when the time is right, I can feel it. Just a few minutes ago, I had a fight with him. I told him, that I wouldn't be here anymore soon and he screamed at me, asking me, why I've given up and that the Sun Fighter would always fight. Afterwards he ran away. He had tears in his eyes. I'm not mad, he is too young to understand, but still I feel bad about the situation. In the meantime I'm looking back and wondering. Could I have done something more? Could I have done something to prevent our lose? Could I have rescued Aqua World? I still hear the General laughter and the pictures won't leave me alone. I'm sorry Neptun, you should have chosen a better buddy. Gao, when you read this words I'm sorry, for leaving you and our family. I know, you always looked up to me and I'm sorry for disappointing you like that. Please, look out for Hannah and be a better big brother to her than I was for you.

Yota


	7. Chapter 7 Unmasking of the General

Gao was still in shock after having finished reading the diary. This was only broken, when a blue Portal appeared, the General stepping through. He said:"Ah, you found the deck and apparently Yotas last words. Your Brother was a pathetic weakling and fool, playing with powers far beyond his comprehension. He never had the right, to claim Neptun and I simply punished him for his idiocy. Now, what are you goanna do? I repeat my offer: Hand over the decks and no one is going to get hurt any further. Otherwise you will watch as I slowly destroy your friends one by one! So, what is it goanna be?" Drum was at this words ready to ram his drill into the General, but Gao stopped him. He said:"Why are you doing this, Poseidon? What is your goal?" The General laughed:"Did Yota seriously fall for my trick? Poseidon never controlled me, we worked together. I wanted it to look like Poseidon was in control, so I let Poseidon notice my power at the stage. It was just a simple trick, but most effective as it seems. What I want? Power! I seek the energy of earth strongest buddy monsters for Poseidon to absorb. My Goal is to create the ultimate buddymonster! So, my offer still stands you have two days to decide, but maybe, I should give you prove, that I'm a man of my word!"With that, the General disappeared through the portal again. When he was gone, Gao sat their for a few seconds thinking about the Generals words, before something hit him. Earth strongest monsters. Gao quickly grabbed his handy and dialled a number. Nervously he waited for an answer.

Mountains

Genma was again training alongside Kemura in the mountains, at the moment finishing a buddyfight against the other fighter with Duel Siegers Double Attack. As soon as the fight ended the monsters disappeared leaving Genma and Kemura together with Sylph, Kemuras buddy in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. Before one of them could speak, someones handclapping could be heard, as the General stepped into the clearing. Sylph recognized him, her and Kemura having heard about the battle against Kazane from her. Sylph angrily said:"What are you doing here, General? Is what you have done Kazane not enough? On the hunt for more buddies!" The General answered:"Ah, so you have heard about it, good. To answer your question, yes, I'm after your buddies, especially that Sieger. Are you up for it, Genma?"

Kemra and Sylph tried to stop Genma, but he announced:"Sieger and I'll take you on! You'll regret the day, you challenged me!" Before either fighter could lummanize Genma handy rang through the woods. Irritated he grabbed it, checking for the caller. It was Gao. The General seemed to grin at this:"Ah, so he made the connection I wanted him to make, he is more intelligent than I thought. You can Ignore the call, he probably wanted to warn you about me, but since I'm already hear, how about we get this party started? Dragons from the bottomless oceans, reveal your true and ancient power to this world. Rise up from the depths of despair and let your pure and righteous rage consume my foes. In service of your good head my call! Dark Luminize, Abyss Dragon Army!"

The trident gadget began to glow again, this time, in a almost black light. The former crystal was now replaced by a Disaster Crystal. Sylph was confused:"This is not the chant he used against Kazane and why does he have a dark Core? What the hell is up with him?" Genma however seemed to recognize the chant. In a low voice he said:"That's impossible. This chant... That can only mean one thing. But why would he do it?" The General noticed Genmas confusion and grinned:"You recognized it? Wonderful, I hoped you would remember me. It has been six years since our fight. I let Sieger live that time, because Poseidon didn't want to absorb such a weakling like your Sieger. Let's see how much stronger you two have grown since then and if you'll be able to avenge Yota's death. He was your friend, wasn't he? You gave him Sunshine Impact after all! Ironic that it later let to your defeat. Destiny certainly has a strange sense of humour when it comes to the mikado family. Now, lumenize Genma!"

Genma quickly complied:" Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Bring fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!" His armband gadget was luminized. Both fighters declared:"Let's race the flag!" On Genmas side was the flag of Ancient World, while the General had the Aqua World flag. Before either player could make the first move Genma said to the General:"I think I know who is behind your mask but I have one question! Why are you going through all this. What do you want with the stolen energies?" The General answered:"You could say that I'm selecting. I seek the strongest fighters of earth and challenge them. If their buddies are worthy to serve as a power source for Poseidon, he absorbs them. Otherwise, I simply send them away. In the end in this world, only the strongest have the right to survive and the weaker once simply serve as a source of power to make the strong even stronger! This is the circle but my goal is to through it! I'll create the ultimate monster strong enough to even absorb Yamigedo but in order for me to reach my goal, I need the energies of buddy monsters like yours Genma the Sun Dragon Lord. My Poseidon is the incineration of the sea, so you could say the both of them are pretty much opposites. You said, you know my Identity? Then let's see if you guessed right!" With that the General grabbed the right side of his cloak quickly throwing it away. Underneath he wore a green uniform. Only seconds later the mask followed.


	8. Chapter 8 Fall of an emperor

Underneath the mask was the face of a grinning Shido. He asked:"So, were you right? Did you expect me to be the general!" Genmas face was hidden beneath the shadows of his cap, as he answered:"Just as I thought. You played a double game, made everyone believe you were the bumbling fool you played for the world. I have just one question. Why hiding yourself like this?" Shido grinned:"After I caused Yotas death, admittedly accidental, I knew the General had to disappear for a while. So I vanished from the active fighting and hid my deck. I planned to wait for a few years, for the day the General could reappear. Now imagine my shock, when Yotas little Brother enrolled at Aibo Academy, even if I made the connection only shortly before the Gaen Cup but still what for an opportunity to destroy the last bits of resistance against Poseidon. I waited for a chance to strike, but Gao defied everything, all my plans. He destroyed some of the best fighters in the world despite having no talent at all, winning only out of luck. He didn't even use Yotas deck, which I needed. I was sure he had given it to Gao, but Yota must had realised that it would make him my target. In order for me to me reach my goal, Poseidon needs to absorb the scattered pieces of Aqua Worlds power still in this world.

So, how about we start this thing off. Charge and Draw, I call to the left Abyss Dragon, Hunter Dragon and to the right Abyss Dragon, Magician Dragon. Then I set the spell consuming Abyss. This spell has a very interesting effect. Whenever one of my Abyss Dragon dies the top card of my deck will be charged into it. Then I use Hunters skill. Since I control two or more Abyss attribute cards, I can discard 1 card from my hand and draw two with the discarded Dragon going straight into Abyss Soul. Under the same condition Magician Dragon generates an additional gauge. Now Hunter, fire!" On Shidos battlefield appeared two dragons that looked very similar to their Aqua Dragon counterparts, only that their scales were pitch black. The hunter fired an arrow surrounded by black energy at Genma which went unblocked. Shido announced:"Final Phase, I cast and Set Requiem of the Abyss. Like my normal requiem this spell will consume its soul, charging it into its own, while increasing the attack and defence of all living Abyss Dragons by 1000 for each 2 cards in it. I end my turn! Come on, bring your oversized lizard out, I can't wait to destroy him!"

Genma didn't answer instead performing his Draw and Charge and Draw in silence. After quickly observing his hand, finding it to be lacking his buddy he announced:"I cast Divine Dragon Creation. Then I call Magmanova to the Centre and Forbollka to the right. Magmanova strike shido!" The Magma Dragon unleashed a storm of fire but it's path was quickly blocked by a new Dragon, a small black dragon clad only in very light amor with black scales. Shido explained:"I just used interceptors skill. When I become the target of an attack and he is my hand, I can call him, as long as I have three or more Abyss Dragon attribute cards on the field. In addition I cast Abyssal Aura in order to destroy your Forbollka!" Before the new dragon could be destroyed by the fire, he threw several knives at Forbollka, annihilating him. While he was destroyed, both of Shidos set spells activated which he seemed quite happy about.

He continued:"Draw, Charge and Draw, bad hand? That's the same opening you used in our fight at the ABC cup. I'm not going to be so easy to beat! I use Hunter and Mages Skill and since the gauge I paid was an Abyssal Dragon my Set Spells trigger. I also set another spell, Abyssal Barrier. This will protect my dragon from any ability your monsters may use, like your Dragon fire Ice combination. The only requirement is, that I control at least three other Abyss attribute cards, but as you see there are four so that won't be a problem. I call to the center Guardian Dragon of the Abyss. Take out Magmanova. Shield of the Abyss!" The new dragon closely resembled Guardian the only difference were his black scales. Like his Aqua Dragon counterpart he threw his shield at Magmanova, destroying it in the process. Through the Lifelink Genmas now only had five life remaining. Hunter and Magician quickly took aim, reducing his life points to three. Shido grinned:"I don't remember you to be so pathetic, Genma! What happened? Shocked because the amazing power Aqua World and yet you have only seen a fragment. Anyway I cast Abyssal Soul Charge and place two cards inside consuming soul. With that, I end my turn!"

Genma quickly recovered. After performing his draw and Charge and Draw he declared:"I cast Dragon Emperror Legend. Gaining one gauge, life and card for my hand and then I buddycall Martial Arts Dragon Emperor Dual Sieger. Attack his Guardian and then his life points!" Genmas Buddy was able to destroy guardian, which only send it into Requiems Soul. The second attack was quickly blocked by a Abyssal Shield, giving Shido one more gauge. Before the end of his turn Genma said:"Now you can't beat me! Sieger will destroy you and avenge Yota's death Shido!" This caused Shido to break out into laughter, as he answered:"Seriously, that oversized lizard. Your clearly out of your mind Genma! I'll destroy it on my next turn and end this match!"

Shido announced:"Draw, Charge and Draw, I use my dragons skills, bringing my Requiem up to four cards. Then I sacrifice consuming with four to draw two. Now, I call to the center Abyssal destroyer. activating his ability. By sacrificing one Abyss card he can destroy any card my opponent controlls. So I sacrifice Requiem and destroy Sieger!" The new dragon was much smaller than the other dragons his weapon of choice being a giant book. As soon as he appeared he started chant an incineration, absorbing the set spell, before releasing the energy in a wave that engulfed Sieger, reducing him to ash. The Dragon lord however seemed unimpressed by this returning to the field only seconds later with a mighty roar. The spectators and genma on the other hand seemed confused. As if answering their thoughts Shido said:"I'm sure you are wondering why I sacrificed my impact. I didn't need it. This match will be ended by other means because now that a requiem was destroyed I can unleash it's true power. Ancient dragon that ruled over the seas thousands of years ago your seal has been released. Revive due to the fallen souls and absorb their power. Return to reclaim your kingdom and destroy all your foes. Ancient Abyssal Dragon, Requiem Master Dragon I call!"

Above the generals field appeared a big maelstrom of blue energy. The three Abyss Dragon still on the field were sucked in, together with the remaining set spell. From the swirl emerged a new dragon, even bigger than Poseidon. His scales were black as night, the wings almost as big as the rest of his body. He wielded a giant sword as a weapon, which he pointed directly at Sieger, letting out an earthshaking roar, which Sieger responded to in the same way. Shido was laughing like crazy, while he announced:"Behold, the ancient ruler of the seas, the most powerful dragon lord ever to live. His pure presence announces the destruction of Aqua Worlds foes. I can only call upon him, when a Requiem is destroyed with at least four in its soul. Then he absorbs all existing Abyss Dragon cards on my field into his soul. He is going to destroy you Genma, but first I need to get rid of something. I call Abyssal Assasin. His skill, I declare the name of a card and if it's happen to be in your hand, it gets send directly to your drop zone. Spartand!" The new dragon looked even tinier then he really was beside Master. He was only see able for a few seconds, before disappearing again. Suddenly a black knife was thrown at Genma catching on of the remaining cards in his hand. Genma quickly send it to the his drop zone knowing he had lost.

Shido had stolen his only chance of surviving this turn by cutting of Siegers evolution. Shido announced:"Finish this Requiem. Destroy Sieger once and for all. Ancient Swordmastery!" The giant black dragon was surprisingly argil, swinging his sword in an unavoidable strike against the struggling Sieger, who tried to deflect the attack, but was cut down. He reappeared only seconds later, only to be cut down a second time with a reverse strike of masters blade. Genmas life points dropped down to zero thanks to Siegers lifelink and the fight ended. Shido on the other hand was about to say something, but was cut off, when his core gadget unexpectedly started to glow and shot bolts of black lightning. Shido grimmaced:"Your lucky Genma. It seems like fate is in your favour today. Still, I can at least do something to make you forget who I am. Consumming, erase their memories!" He used the set spell and Genma, Sylph and Kemura fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
